A Ride to Remember
by This account is trash
Summary: Syaoran gets a little... frustrated after a date with Sakura. Let's see how he takes care of it. SxS LEMON WARNING! Co written with Elli Cole and Sparkly Faerie. Please R&R!


**SF: This one's different from all my works so far... Elli made sure of that. (glances at EC) You wanna give the warning?**

**EC: (grins maniacally) Oh sure. This is for mature audiences only... well, of course if you're really into smut/lemons then fine. shrugs but we don't want to get sued for being bad influences to young children so beware of mature content!**

**SF: Yeah... We're just a pair of sixteen year old girls with an overactive imagination and I don't know about her jerks thumb at EC but I was overtired when this was written... both sittings.**

**EC: (whines) Hey! It's not my fault our times are different! Lol.**

**SF: It's only what... three hours? Honestly, it's my own stupid fault I stayed up till midnight on a school night... (rolls eyes)**

**EC: (arches eyebrows) Still... it IS three hours of productive time wasted. Lol. We're really proud to present our collaboration masterpiece!**

**SF: (grins) Yes, yes! So here it is! The 'story-that-two-authoresses-or-at-the-very-least-just-Sparkly-Faerie-got-extremely-awkward-in-writing-cause-it-was-with-another-girl-but-that-eventually-got-there-in-the-end'. (gasps a deep breath) Wow, that's a mouthful...**

**EC: We now present to you, the-very-awkward-story-that-Sparkly-Faerie-and-Elli-Cole-had-collaborated-with-and-hope-you-guys-like-it! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own CCS… if we did do you think we'd be here? Exactly.**

**FURTHER WARNING: In case you didn't pick up on it before, this is a LEMON/SMUT! If you don't like em or aren't old/mature enough to read them, then turn around and go play with your dollies now. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**A Ride to Remember**

**_By Sparkly Faerie and Elli Cole_**

Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura sat in the car in silence as they drove along the dark roads of Tomoeda. They'd been driving, just enjoying the silence, for a while. It was like this on each and every single one of their dates, but tonight was unusually silent. Usually Syaoran would crack a joke or two, or tell a story to fill the silence, but tonight; nothing.

Truth was, he was frustrated. He loved Sakura, he really did, but he wanted something… _more_ from their relationship. But he… he didn't want to pressure her, either. He didn't want to scare her – but he _needed_ her. She was just too naïve to see it. All of a sudden, he got a brilliant idea. He drove towards the park, and parked in a thicket of trees that was often used as a Lover's Lane – not that Sakura knew about that, though.

"What's wrong?" Sakura jerked up in her seat. "Is there something wrong with the car?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura…" He chuckled. "You seem a bit tense."

"Why did you stop?" She asked with a confused frown. A smirk began to stretch across his face.

"I just wanted to play a game…" The smirk was etched across his handsome features. "Do you want to play a game, Sa-_ku_-ra?" She shivered at the way he drew out her name.

"Wh-what kind of game?" She asked with wide eyes.

"It's just an innocent game of Simon Says." He shrugged. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Ok…"

"Are you ready?" He asked softly, weaving one of his hands through her hair. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach, but she trusted him. He knew where to draw the line… right?

"Uh… I guess…"

"Good…" His smirk changed to a grin, leaving Sakura confused.

"Who's gonna be Simon?" She asked childishly. Syaoran laughed.

"Who else but me?" He asked rhetorically.

"Oh… kay…"

"Okay, Kura… you have to do whatever I say, you understand?" He instructed her as if she were still a child – not the eighteen year old about to graduate High School that she was.

"I know how to play." She nodded.

"Sakura, Simon says… kiss me." He said conversationally. Sakura's eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kiss me." He repeated.

"Simon didn't say." She arched an eyebrow. Syaoran coughed uncertainly.

"Yes, right… well, I did say it the first time, didn't I?" He reminded her. '_Damn, Sakura is playing hard to get_.' He thought, frustrated. Sakura frowned. "Aw, come on, Sakura!" He whined. "You agreed to play this game with me!"

"Fine!" She huffed. She pecked him on the lips and drew away quickly, beet red. "Happy now?" She demanded.

"That was fast." He frowned. Sakura shrugged.

"You didn't specify."

"Well, do _you_ want to play Simon?" He sighed, praying she would say no.

"Wouldn't have a clue what to say." She shrugged. "Just be more specific next time."

"Alright…" He narrowed his eyes. "Simon says, kiss me passionately, deeply… a kiss that would last a long time…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Uh…" She leant in hesitantly. Syaoran felt her uneasiness.

"Come on, Sakura." He smiled. "I love you and you know that you can trust me." He assured her.

"I love you too." She hesitantly touched her lips to his, softly. He leant in further and held her closely to him. His hands wandered from her hair to her shoulders as he massaged her softly. He felt her heave an intake of breath. He smiled and tangled his tongue with hers. Her eyes widened and she froze. She pulled away.

"Syaoran, what-?" He cut her off by crushing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and proceeded to trail his hands further down her arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Shhh…" He mumbled to her lips. "It's alright."

"Stop." She shivered when she pulled away again. He looked at her, oddly flushed, and gently caressed her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I'm scared. You… You know I've never…" She blushed, knowing what he wanted. She knew he had done it before with his previous girlfriends, but she was still a virgin. She was completely at a loss as to what to do. What if she couldn't? He embraced her lightly.

"It's okay… do you want to stop?" He mumbled into her hair.

"I… I really don't know…" _Did_ she want to stop? He laughed whole-heartedly as he encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her towards his lap. She undid her seatbelt as he reached for her to pull her.

"I'll stop when you're uncomfortable with it, okay?" He suggested.

"I guess." She said shyly. Just with that simple proposition, she felt at ease. She was not afraid anymore; she knew that he wouldn't plow ahead and take what he wanted without permission.

"Good…" He swiftly undid his own seatbelt and kissed her. He ran his hands through her hair, massaging her, and let a hand fall down to her cheek as he grazed his nails across her soft skin.

Sakura tangled her hands through his hair as they kissed. He sweetly trailed kisses down her neck and paused mid-way, suckling on her skin. She whimpered. He slowly unbuttoned the top of her blouse and proceeded to suckle on her sweet flesh.

"Syaoran, what-?" She gasped. He froze at the second button.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, confused. "Am I doing something wrong?" She shook her head with a grin.

"No." She bent down and started to kiss his jaw line. He let out a sigh and smiled proudly at her antics.

"Such a naughty girl…" He murmured huskily. She giggled.

"I learnt from the best, didn't I?" She giggled into his ear. He gave an animalistic growl and drew her to a fiery kiss. He finished unbuttoning her blouse and started to cup her breasts through her bra. She gasped at he did this, but purred into the kiss as he finished with all the buttons. He pulled her up and moaned as her core brushed on his throbbing member through their jeans.Sakura moaned and pressed herself to him. She broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"You know–" She kissed his neck and undid a button. "– I'm not –" Another kiss and a button. "– Scared –" A third kiss and a button. "– Anymore." She kissed his neck once more, undoing another button. She kissed him on the mouth as she undid the last button. He smiled through the kiss as he unclasped her bra and marveled at her wonderful body.

"I've noticed." He growled as he pulled out of the kiss, bent down, and kissed her breasts, praising them, causing her to blush. She stared to squirm a little in discomfort.

"My legs are going numb… can we…?" He cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh yes, sure. Do you want to go to the back seat?" She started rubbing her legs to get the feeling back.

"I have a feeling it would be more comfortable…" She murmured. He opened the car door and reached out for her, picking her up bridal style. He opened the back door and laid her down gently on the car seat. He smiled.

"Better?"

"Much." She pulled him in for a kiss. He shut the door, crawled on top of her, and showered her face with butterfly kisses.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura." He murmured. She giggled with a blush.

"Thank you." She ran her fingers up and under his loose shirt, scraping her fingernails against his back and arm muscles. She began drawing his shirt off. "You're not so bad yourself." She said lightly, taking in the sight of his shirtless upper body. He laughed and kissed her thoroughly.

"Tease…" He grinned and slowly unzipped her pants. "I'll show you." She bit her lip nervously.

"If you must… then I guess you must." She kissed him lightly with a lingering peck. He hardened further as he saw her white French knickers. He smirked and trailed wet kisses through her breasts, abdomen, and down towards the lacy edge of her knickers. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he went further down her body.

"Goodness…" She moaned as she felt his kisses all over her body. He pulled down the rest of her pants and threw it in the front of the car. He nipped lightly on the edge of her knickers; his teeth grazing her heated flesh, and pulled it down.

"That's not fair." She pouted as he pulled off her underwear. The way he was staring at her moonlight-bathed naked body brought a flush to her cheeks.

"What's not fair?" He laughed and licked his lips seductively – not that she needed much seducing anymore.

"I'm completely naked and you still have your jeans on…" She pouted.

"Well then…" He leant towards her ears and murmured softly. "You'd better take them off." Her hands began to trail down to his jeans and undid the buttons.

"Will do." She whispered, unzipping the zipper and starting to draw them down. The rest of her body was going down with them. She flashed a devilish grin back up at him. "You know what?" She asked innocently and started to play with the edge of his green boxers. He sucked in a deep, strangled breath as he felt her soft hands on his skin.

"What?" She came back up to his eye level.

"As much as I love green on you…" She kissed him. "You really gotta loose the boxers." And she then slid them off, leaving him completely naked. He groaned as he felt the release on his restrained member.

"Sa-ku-_ra_…" He moaned inaudibly as her hands began to softly caress and tease him.

"What?" She whispered into his ear. His hips bucked towards her.

"I need you…" He whimpered. She squeezed a little bit tighter.

"Not yet…" She teased him a little more, earning a groan from him. He moaned again and grabbed her hips, pulling her up.

"You're such a tease." He growled as he cupped her butt cheeks. "You have to be punished." He dipped his head towards her core and gave her a lingering lick. She gasped and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Please…" She whimpered. He blew on her and smirked.

"You _have_ to be punished." He trapped her swollen clitoris in his lips and sucked for all her worth. She began moaning and tightening her fists in his hair as her hips began bucking and pressing further into his face.

"Oh…" She gasped as he grabbed her butt cheeks tighter and controlled her movement. As he sucked her, his fingers found their way down towards the puckered lips of her core. He quickly inserted one and revelled at her tightness. He moaned, imagining what it would be like to be inside her.

"Syao… Syaoran I…" She whimpered, pressing her lower body closer to the source of it's pleasure. He thrust his finger in quickly and inserted another. His tongue was roughly licking her clit. Her hips were thrusting into his fingers and she was quivering and moaning. "I need… I need you inside me." She whimpered to him. He immediately retreated his fingers and licked the salty substance of her wetness. He smiled at its taste.

"You taste so good, Sakura. Remind me to eat you out next time." He moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes… Oh God yes…" She moaned. He inserted his head slowly and moaned at her tightness.

"This might hurt a bit." He warned her.

"I know you'll be gentle…" She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt herself tighten around him.

"Brace yourself." He murmured. He pushed in swiftly and felt her barrier break, taking her innocence forever. She clenched her eyes shut and gave a small yelp of pain. A few tears started trickling down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She stayed silent for a few moments as he softly murmured encouraging words into her ear.

"I… I think so…" She finally replied. He tenderly placed a kiss on top of her temple and smiled.

"I'll go easy." He promised. And then he started a slow rhythm as he pumped inside her. He felt her tightness and he moaned out loud. Her pain was forgotten as she felt him move inside her. Soon enough, she was responding to his rhythm and giving off a moan of her own. He felt himself quicken his thrusts as he neared his orgasm.

"Sa-ku-_ra_…" He squeezed her breasts firmly in his calloused hands and held himself. '_Just a bit more, Syaoran…_' Her hips rose off the car seat involuntarily, a sensation that she had never felt before spread through her entire body as their pace quickened.

"Sy-Syaoran…" She gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive point. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge as they quickened still.

He nibbled on her bottom lip and bit down into it. She gasped as she felt his directness. He used the opportunity and slipped his tongue in her mouth. He groaned as he felt himself close to the edge as he kneaded her breasts and used them to steady himself as his rhythm quickened.

She felt hot waves of passion consume her, combined from the fiery kiss and their present activities. Her hands made their way to his back, digging her nails into his muscles as she whimpered into the kiss, coming closer to her own release. He bit on her shoulder as he thrust in and out madly, feeling himself quiver inside her.

Her ragged breathing became more like panting as she strived to keep up with his pace. Her nails dug still further into his back as her hips drove relentlessly upwards, taking all he had to offer with each thrust.

"Syaoran! Oh, God, Syaoran!" She whimpered, teetering on the edge. She could feel his movements become more feverish inside of her and she knew that she was about to climax any second. Her eyes clenched shut as she tried to gain some sense of control that seemed to elude her at the present moment. She gave an almost unintelligible cry; she called his name over and over as she felt herself reaching her peak.

He felt himself being squeezed by her tight muscles and he felt himself reach his orgasm with her, their cries of ecstasy mingling and reverberating through the night. He released a big sigh and smiled down at her sweaty, flushed form.

"How was it?" He reached out towards her and tucked a wet strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were still closed, but her breathing was slowly returning to normal. She felt every sensation of her body, from the rise and fall of her chest as she took a breath; to his gentle caress as her tucked a sweaty hair behind her ear. Fluttering her eyes open, she gazed up at Syaoran hazily with a lazy smile.

"Never felt anything like it…" She sighed, relaxing against him. He hugged her loosely in his arms and drew a big intake of breath.

"You were so wonderful…" He sighed and landed a peck on the side of her mouth. "I'm so proud to be your first." He grinned and laughed.

"Mmm…" She giggled. "I'm glad it was you… there's no one else I'd rather it to be." Her hands found their way to his face and she cupped his left cheek, letting her other hand fall. "I love you. I really do."

"I love you too, Sakura…" He covered them with his loose shirt and rested his head on her neck, nuzzling it.

She laid with him in silence for a few moments, closing her eyes as her breathing and body temperature finally returned to normal. She was almost asleep when her eyes flew open.

"Shit!" She cursed. He almost bumped his head on the roof of the car as he heard her curse.

"What? What's wrong? What's the matter?" A confused frown rested itself on his lips as he waited for her to calm down.

"My brother's gonna kill me! I was supposed to be home –" She stopped to glance at the clock on the dashboard, "–fifteen minutes ago!" She started to panic, completely obliterating the peaceful atmosphere that was in the car a few moments ago.

Syaoran felt his face drop. '_Oh fuck!_' He quickly dressed himself and waited for Sakura to do the same. He started the engine and turned on the lights. She climbed back into the front seat of the car and did up her belt. She eyed Syaoran as they drove in silence towards her house as fast as the speed limit would allow them. She bit her bottom lip when he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, staring out the side window. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes and arched a brow.

"What for?"

"For ruining it by mentioning my brother. I just really don't wanna get grounded…" She sighed, not looking away from the window as they pulled up outside her house. She glanced at the dashboard to discover that she was out twenty-five minutes after curfew. Syaoran smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Hey, it's okay." He reached out and cupped her cheeks in his hands. He leaned in and kissed her, loving the way she tasted. He pulled back after a few minutes. "I'll see you later, okay?" He pinched her nose cutely and grinned.

"Ok, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" She giggled

"Definitely." He nodded, letting her go.

"I love you." They both whispered. She gave him a small peck on the lips before she climbed out of the car, closing the door behind her. She stood at the gate and watched him as he blew her a kiss before driving off down the road. Realizing something, she felt her face flush a light pink.

"Oh, shit!" She muttered, running her hands along her hips, feeling for something. "I left my knickers in his backseat!"

**THE END**

* * *

**Lmao, just Sparkly Faerie left here now. I've always wanted to use that ending for something!**

**Well, I think I speak for Elli Cole and myself when I say I REALLY hope you review! If I get enough readers on this account there will be stories posted here regularly. :D**

**If you haven't seen my regular stories, please visit my normal account. My name is Sparkly Faerie. There should be a link in my fav authors page, as well as to Elli Cole's as well.**

**Once again, please review!**


End file.
